marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man Armor Model 51
| Title = Model-Prime Armor | Aliases = Transformational Mark ⬡,''Invincible Iron Man'' #1 Action Figure Variant Model-Prime Armor | Model = 51 | Version = 1 | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = Tony Stark | AdditionalDesigners = | PlaceOfCreation = Stark Tower, New York City | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = | Dimensions = | Weight = | First = Free Comic Book Day Vol 2015 Avengers | HistoryText = After a 15-year-old M.I.T. student managed to reverse engineer some of his past technology, Tony Stark had his place under the limelight compromised, and he decided to spend more time tinkering in his lab to create new technologies and remain ahead of the rest. As a result of his time in the lab, Tony developed a new suit of armor that could change shape and color based on the task at hand. Tony was forced to use in combat an early prototype of the suit that didn't possess the main feature of the full version, a shape-shifting scaled surface, when he was summoned to the Collector's Contest of Champions. This prototype was heavily damaged in the ensuing fights Stark was forced to partake in, and it was ultimately destroyed and left behind in the Battlerealm when the Collector teleported Stark alone back to Earth with no clear memory of the recent events. The suit's full version was finished a few hours before Tony Stark's first date with Dr. Amara Perera, for which he had to postpone testing it. Tony first suited up with the full version when he was alerted of Madame Masque's return, and he had to fly to Latveria to investigate her recent activities. Properties Overview The main purpose of this suit is to serve as an all-in-one tool set. The mostly hexagonal scales that comprise the surface of the armor can be commanded to shape themselves into different tools, glide planes, and more; and even allow to modify the entire appearance of the suit, by changing the color and the mass of the armor, in order to adapt to a certain task, including stealth, heavy lifting, and orbital flight. After taking shape, the scales smooth themselves out along the body's contours to give a leaner feel to the armor. Some of the forms the Model-Prime Armor has taken are: a Hulkbuster-like physique, stealth armor, an extra-protected samurai-inspired appearance, and a kid-sized mode. Unlike other armors that were connected to the wielder's biology, this one is simply directly linked to the user's brain synapses. When not in use, the Model-Prime Armor can be constrained to a single bracer around the wrist of the user, to be activated and form around the user's entire body when called upon. When the user wants to show their face, the faceplate can split apart and retract inside of the helmet entirely. Recharging the armor from scratch takes at least three hours. The Model-Prime Armor can reach the speed of sound right from lift-off. Additional thrusters can be formed from the suit's scales. Flight while in stealth mode appears to leave no repulsor energy trail, so it could be powered by other means. Friday is featured as the on-board A.I., which controls the suit's communication systems and scanners, among other tasks. The armor can also release miniature drones for environmental scanning. Offensive Powers The Model-Prime Armor features regular Iron Man Armor weaponry, namely, repulsors and unibeam. Different type of weaponry can be created in the spot thanks to the armor's primary shape-shifting function. The scales in the surface of the suit can be commanded to shape themselves into blades, guns, cannons, etc. The armor can create a "zero-point energy bubble" which drains an excessive amount of energy. This energy bubble can be used to attack enemies with a shockwave-like energy blast or as a force-field to contain them. In addition to the commonplace increase in strength, the armor's shape-shifting features allow it to increase in mass to a Hulkbuster-like physique, enhancing its user's strength even further. Defensive Powers In addition to the metal shell protecting its user, the Model-Prime Armor can automatically defend itself against sonic attacks, to the point that the wearer may not even be aware that a loud noise was in fact a sonic attack until told afterwards. The suit resists powerful blasts of energy that can destroy entire buildings. The armor is also protected against intangibility, preventing objects and individuals like the Vision from phasing through it. If the suit is hit to the point the surface is broken down, it can recover easily as the individual scales it's composed of can simply realign themselves. The suit possesses a cloaking mode that renders it completely invisible while its user remains in sight, giving its wearer the ability to have the armor's protection while deceivingly appearing to be completely defenseless. The suit's multi-functionality allows to render its entire surface black for stealth missions. Magnetic force-fields can be used to attract objects at will. In case the wearer's life is in extreme risk, the Model-Prime Armor possesses an emergency protocol which consists of causing the suit to burst and separate from Tony while the device in his wrist flies him away to safety. The Model-Prime Armor remains in autonomic control until its user can access to remote control and get hold of the armor. | CurrentOwner = Tony Stark | PreviousOwners = Max Levy (lent) | Notes = | Trivia = * When designing this armor, artist David Marquez took inspiration from contemporary car and aircraft concepts. In particular, the Lamborghini Aventador and fighter jets like the F-22 and YF-23. | Links = }} Category:Battlesuits Category:Iron Man Armor